elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rending Flames
|type = Side quest |creatures = Skeletons Scamps Clannfear |dlc = Base }} Rending Flames is a quest available in . Background I awakened the spirit of an ancient Dark Elf scribe named Mavos Siloreth. Mavos's spirit can't remember how he bound Balreth in the original ceremony. To help me, he's going to perform a ritual and show me a vision of the past. Quick walkthrough #Collect the skull and candle #Talk to Mavos #Talk to the acolyte #Close the three portals #Talk to Magister Enuse #Summon the guardians from the two flame wells #Talk to Mavos #Use the altar #Talk to Mavos Walkthrough Speak to Mavos Siloreth, located on the top of the stairway of the biggest tomb in Othrenis. He says that he does not remember how to bind the Balreth again, but he will show you a vision of the time he performed the ceremony. For that he will need a skull and a kwama-grease candle. "I knew skeletons weren't enough. I should have summoned Daedra to protect this place. Or a fire atronach. That would have been good." :Can you teach me how to bind Balreth? "I don't remember how. Don't look at me that way, worm! I'm dead. Details fade over time. If you want to learn, I'll conjure a vision of the past. That should show you." ::What do you need from me? "Ritual implements—a skull and a candle. Unless tomb robbers got them, look in the vaults to east and west. There's a puzzle lock on each one, and no, I don't remember the solution. Good luck with that." :::I'll crack the puzzle and get the implements. "I can't perform the ritual without my implements. I don't even have hands to pick them up! That's annoying. East and west tombs, candle and skull. And whatever you do, don't ... um, do something. You know. That thing." ::::Couldn't you just tell me how you bound Balreth? "Yes, I could, if I remembered. There's not much use for remembering once you're dead. Don't pester me with questions, worm! I'm beginning to forget why I should care about the living." ::::Why are the candle and skull significant? "They're deeply personal ritual items. I slaved for two weeks making that kwama-grease candle. And the skull belonged to my favorite apprentice. Why? Because I said so." The two items needed are locked inside containers on opposite sides of the necropolis. To unlock them you must solve the puzzle for each one of them. The puzzle is fairly simple, to open the chest, the colors on the three interactable pillars on the front must match the colors of the pillars on the back. Activate the pillar to cycle through the three colors, until you get the one that matches the pillar behind. The color for the skull is Yellow-Blue-Yellow, and for the candle Red-Yellow-Blue. After getting both the items, return to Mavos. As soon as he receives them, he will perform the ritual, sending you to the past. "Ah. You have the skull and candle. You want me to be impressed? You can gather small objects. Good for you. Now stand back while I perform the ritual." :And if you're not successful? "You doubt my skill? If it's any consolation, what's left of you won't take much effort to clean up. Me, I'm a ghost already, so it hardly matters." ::Very well. I'm ready. "Good for you. Prepare yourself." You will be transported inside the vision, in the Charred Ridge, an area at the slopes of Ash Mountain. In the place there are scamps and clannfear roaming, an obstacle for the player. Lying wounded near the portal is an acolyte, Hedyn. He will ask of the Vestige to close the Daedric portals that have opened using a pouch that he gives you. "Balreth is too powerful. Portals everywhere. We're doomed. Who are you? Where did you come from?" :Never mind that. What's going on? "We're trying to restrain Balreth but Daedric portals keep opening. Those of us who've survived Balreth are being pulled down by cursed scamps." ::How can the portals be closed? "Take what's in this pouch, throw it in the portals. I was supposed to but my coming death prevents me. Find Magister Enuse when you're done. She should be north of here." To close the portals, simply activate them. After all three are closed, talk to Magister Enuse further down the area. She will say that in order to bind the Balreth, Mavos needs the help of two flame atronachs, Ragebinder and Blaze. "You're not my acolyte. Where did you come from?" :I'm here to help. I've closed the portals. "Very brave, acolyte. Now, listen. Mavos can't last much longer. He gained control of two powerful guardian atronachs. They should be able to hold even Balreth. Ragebinder and Blaze. Go to the braziers. Summon them, and let this day be done." Activate the two wells to summon the guardians. The two will head to Mavos to help him out. After they have been positioned, talk to Mavos. He will command you to touch the altar where the Balreth stands in order to complete the ritual. "Excellent. The guardians are here. Time to bind this creature." :What do I do? "Touch the altar! Balreth's power flows into the guardians. He should be bound ... or he might explode. Anyway, be prepared for anything, apprentice!" Activate the altar. Just as you touch it, a surge of light appears and you are transported back to the present. Talk to Mavos to figure out what to do next. "So that's what happened! I remember many mages dying, and there was something about a shield spell. I grew weak holding him in place. Then there was a bright light. Everything fades after that." :Balreth's power was imbued into a pair of magecrafted guardians. "Yes! In the here and now, the guardians must have been disrupted or destroyed. So it's simple! Fix the guardians and they'll draw Balreth's power back into them. Then you can bind or kill Balreth." In order to bind Balreth again, the two guardians that were destroyed the first time must be rebuilt. After he finished talking, the quest is complete and Onuja can be seen at the base of the staircase in order to give you the next one, "To Ash Mountain." Gallery Binding Belreth.png|Binding Balreth Reward *Ancient Warden's Greaves *73–302 Journal fr:Flammes dévorantes ru:Разрывая пламя Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests